


blood brothers

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: and for once it's not Arthur that's behind





	blood brothers

Tommy headbutted the other man’s nose and heard a satisfying crack. Another crack later, and the man pitched forward into him, trailing blood down his shirtfront.

Arthur grinned at him and put the gun down on the desk. “They never fucking learn.” 

Tommy spat blood. Mouth clear, he set his teeth against the pain as Arthur bound his cut arm. By way of thank you, Tommy poured two glasses of whiskey. “To stupid enemies.”

Arthur clinked his glass against Tommy’s, but only Tommy drank. He noticed. “I forgot.”

“It’s alright,” said Arthur.

Tommy finished his glass, then finished Arthur’s too.


End file.
